


How Would You Feel?

by azalea_21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, but ran out of ideas, established stevetony, i wanted to write nat and tony plotting, maybe i'll write something longer soon, post fight cuddles, rlly cute, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_21/pseuds/azalea_21
Summary: Yes, based on ed sheeran's new song. Bucky is really protective and fluffiness ensues.





	How Would You Feel?

Post fight and the team were all sprawled on the couch, the previous battle and exhaustion washing over them as JARVIS had put on some random tv show that was playing. Every fight, they usually were too tired to go towards their room so now here they were. 

Steve and Tony were on the couch, fingers linked even though they were not pressed together. Once in a while, Steve would squeeze his hand and Tony would return the favour. 

Natasha was staring blankly at the TV while gently caressing her fingers through Bruce's hair, his head in her lap. Thor had disappeared into the kitchen with Sam for some food because battles can make norse gods really hungry apparently. 

 

"I swear to god Barton, the next time you jump down from a god damn building, I won't let Stark save you!" And Cue Bucky and Clint coming into the living room, a dangerous glare on Bucky's face as Clint pulled a face at him. 

"He was just below me, Buck! How should i know it was going to swerve to the right at the last minute" Clint mumbled the last part and winced when his arm hit the couch. 

Bucky glared at Clint's arm like it was responsible for every reckless thing that Clint has been doing.

"Can't you just love your life, Barton?" Bucky sighed, taking Clint's good arm and dragging him onto the unoccupied couch. 

"Well, why should i? I have you for that" Clint grinned, following Bucky without a fight. 

Natasha's lips curved into a small smile at Clint's statement. 

"He's got a point there, Barnes"

Bucky didn't reply, only wordlessly took the first aid kit that Sam gave, two big bags of cheetos in the other hand. 

"Ooo, gimme one!!" Clint reached out for one bag but Bucky made an indignant sound and pulled Clint's outstretched hand and put it on his lap with a look that said 'move and i'll make sure you don't have that arm' which made Clint pout and sigh. 

Sam shrugged and took a seat at the couch that Steve and Tony occupied which made Steve scootch closer to Tony, resting his head on Tony's chest. 

"Man, i am single as hell" Sam mumbled miserably, ripping one bag of cheetos with too much vigour. 

"Fear not, friend sam! For my jane is not here tonight, we can be together!" Thor exclaimed as he sat next to Sam. 

Sam's eyes widened when Thor winked at him and the team burst into laughter. Instead of Bucky of course, who was still glaring at the now bandaged arm. 

"Hey" Clint called out, voice soft and quiet as the volume of the tv increased. 

Bucky looked up into his eyes, mouth pressed into a frown. Clint didn't like that, he liked it better when Bucky was smiling, when his eyes were - as cliche as it sounds- sparkled with happiness and joy. 

Clint's fingers fleetingly touched the side of Bucky's face. 

"Buck, i'm fine" Clint insisted, voice earnest as his eyss locked onto Bucky's stormy grey ones. 

"You could have died, Clint" Bucky said and Clint was taken aback at the raw vulnerability in those words. 

Man, Bucky really does love Clint's life more than Clint loves his own. 

He felt like he had reached another level with Bucky. Being friends with him for 2 years now has been like a never ending up and down ride with achievements unlocked and higher level. 

Bucky took his hand that was resting on the side of his face. He was shocked, not realising his hand was still there and tried to ignore the motion that his tummy was doing. It was swooping down and up and all around and it was only them holding hands. 

"Well, Tony and I are heading to bed." Steve suddenly announced and was shocked back into reality. 

Oh right, they weren't alone. 

Instead of letting go, Bucky held on as he brought their hands to his lap.

"Yeah, us too" Natasha stood up, giving Bucky a look that Clint could not decipher, Avenger and Shield Agent or no, no one could really decipher whatever Natasha Romanov was trying to tell you with her eyes if it wasn't meant for you but Bucky clearly did because he shrugged at her. Bruce followed Natasha wordlessly and Clint waved to them.

Thor and Sam left two seconds after, something about milkshakes and burgers and then there were two. 

Still holding hands. 

"I'm sorry" Clint said suddenly and Bucky squeezed his hand, sending a jolt of electricity down his spine before letting go. 

Clint frowned at the empitness he felt. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Clint" Bucky mumbled before leaving Clint alone with his thoughts and god forbid, feelings. 

•

Bucky was still mad. Obviously. Because he handed Clint his normal morning coffee without a cute smile or a smart comment about his bird's nest hair. 

And Clint was in a bad mood because Bucky was mad at him which meant that he was playing video games with Thor and Sam without any good natured threats and complaints. 

"Lovebirds still not talking?" Natasha asked as she watched Clint wordlessly play video games and Bucky talking to Steve at the other side of the room.

"Looks like it, if not they would have been squished together on the couch already" Tony shrugged, sipping his coffee. 

"You know they're not actually together right?" Bruce walked in next and Natasha leaned into him as a greeting.

"They might as well be, they're practically married" Natasha shrugged.

Tony perked up at that, looking like he had the brightest idea ever which made Bruce shake his head immediately.

"Tony" Bruce said in warning but it was too late because Natasha was catching on because she too had a little smirk on her face. 

"God help us" Bruce muttered as he left the two of them to their devices.

+

"So how long can you actually keep this up?" Steve had asked that evening in the middle of a spar with Bucky. 

Bucky was sweating, droplets of it dripping down his face but he still wouldn't give up. He needed the distraction anyway. His feet were sore and his arms needed a rest but he wasn't going to give up until he won.

"It's like you just met me Stevie" Bucky grinned, going in for another kick but missing Steve by an inch which made Steve chuckle under his breath. 

"Not this, Buck. I meant with Clint"

Bucky kept quiet, going in for a punch but Steve caught his arm and twisted so Bucky was kneeling down, mouth agape as he stared up at his childhood best friend.

"Okay Stevie, you can let go now" Bucky huffed, tugging at his arm but Steve was giving him an amused smile.

"Talk to Clint" He said in that no nonsense Captain America voice. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and Steve pulled at his arm a little.

"Okay okay, I'll talk to Clint! Dear god, let me go" Bucky mumbled frustratingly. 

Steve let him go as Bucky mock saluted him and left him there to regain back his energy. 

"Young love " Steve sighed, shaking his head. 

"Captain, Sir would like me to tell you that you should and i quote 'get your sweaty ass down here, Rogers' preferably now" 

Steve grinned. "Speaking of love right?" he mumbled to himself as he picked himself up from the training mat to make his way down to Tony's workshop.

•

Clint was testing out new arrows. Feeling that sense of satisfaction and joy every time it hit the bull's eyes but never getting enough even if he tried different positions. 

He hates fighting with Bucky. Hates it down to his core because his whole day just turns upside down and downside up and even video games and new arrows couldn't bring his good mood back. 

Its a wonder how he survived life without Bucky before he came into his life. He groaned and took another arrow. He pulled the bow and aimed. 

"Tony made you those?" 

Clint missed. He turned around to watch Bucky nonchalantly walk in the training room with freshly showered hair and his t-shirt clinging to his god damn toned body. 

Clint swallowed and averted his gaze. 

stupidly attractive super soldier, he thought bitterly. 

Bucky ran a hand through his wet hair, recently cut short because Clint commented about how his hair was getting longer again. 

Clint felt his heart beat faster when Bucky came closer so he turned around to grab some more arrows.

"Clint" Bucky called but Clint was too busy adjusting his arrows to even look at Bucky.

Bucky rolled his eyes at Clint's usual stuborness and waited for the blond to shoot the arrow before reaching out to grab at Clint's arm.

Clint didn't flinch from the sudden contact so that was a good sign and Bucky softened his hold, hand lingering down Clint's until he reached his fingers.

Clint was looking at their linked fingers confusingly, eyebrows furrowed together. He pursed his lips, trying to ignore the tingling feeling he felt from his fingertips all the way to his arm where Bucky's hold was on him.

"Steve wanted me to talk to you" Bucky said, tightening his grip on Clint's hand.

"So talk" Clint mumbled.

Bucky chuckled, shaking his head slightly.  
"I tried to think of what to say in the shower and came up with so many things  
but when i saw you, i came up blank"

Clint's lips quirked into a small smirk. "Speechless by my good looks i guess" 

Instead of Bucky's usual insult and shove, he looked into Clint's eyes and Clint was frozen as his own eyes bored into Bucky's. 

"Definitely" Bucky nodded.

Clint's eyes went wide as he laughed nervously. 

"I- i was just kidding Buck" Clint laughed, trying to untangle his fingers but Bucky was stronger so he pulled Clint closer to him so he was pressed up against Bucky's body. Bucky smelled like lavender soap and citrus shampoo, it was intoxicating. 

Bucky usually did this, he pulled Clint close and he would hug him so tight until Clint all but melted into his embrace. But then, that was it. He would let Clint go and it left Clint confused about well, everything. 

But Bucky wasn't making a move to hug him, he was just staring into his eyes and holding him really really close. Clint was trying to figure out what he was thinking but he came up blank.

"I'm not Clint, you're extremely good looking. And i look at you every day and i become speechless at how attractive you are. And you make me laugh with your stupid puns and somehow it makes you even more attractive that i sometimes question my own sanity" Bucky said, his breath ghosting over Clint's face through the little gap that they have between their faces. 

Clint was shocked, mouth agape and eyes wide as he took in what Bucky was saying.

"Bucky..-"

"How would you feel... if i told you.." Bucky cut him off, a hand going up to rest on Clint's cheek. 

Clint gulped nervously as Bucky leaned in, lips brushing his ear and Clint closed his eyes. 

"- that i loved you" Bucky's voice was close and Clint's heart rate picked up.

"Do you mean it" Clint whispered and Bucky pulled back to smile at his best friend, his partner before he pressed his lips with Clint's.

Clint melted into him easily, responding to the kiss quickly as a sigh escaped him. It was slow and gentle and so unlike Bucky that it made Clint cling to him tighter, arms wrapped around Bucky's neck. His fingers gripping Bucky's hair when his tongue started tangling with his, exploring his mouth slowly until Clint felt his knees going weak. 

He didn't know what was real and what wasn't because he's been imagining this for so long it was a bit unreal.

When they pulled away, they were both flushed and their lips were swollen.

"It took a near death experience for that?" Clint asked, laughing as he buried his head in Bucky's neck.

Bucky's hand tightened on Clint's waist when Clint started kissing his neck, teeth scraping the skin as he bit lightly.

"Quite a few, actually-" Bucky let a groan escape him when Clint started working on a real hicky on his neck. 

Once Clint was satisfied with his hickey and Bucky was a groaning mess, gripping Clint's hips so tight it made Clint press his hard on Bucky's thigh, he pulled away to kiss Bucky hard.

"I love you, Bucky" Clint took the opportunity to mumble in the middle of the kiss.

Bucky smiled and Clint felt his heart bloom like god damn flowers in spring. 

"Yeah, i definitely love you" He said before kissing Bucky again.


End file.
